


Now that you found me (there's nothing left to find)

by AllotropicBi



Series: Water [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Edmonton Oilers, Hand Jobs, I'm writing these tags in the uni library and I feel powerful and giddy, M/M, New Year's Kiss, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 09:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13315521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllotropicBi/pseuds/AllotropicBi
Summary: Leon doesn't care about New Year's kisses, not one tiny bit. Nope. Not at all. He's above all that. This is a real summary.





	Now that you found me (there's nothing left to find)

**Author's Note:**

> This is for those of you that read the Christmas fic and thought [something along these lines](http://pornhubcommentsonvalentines.tumblr.com/post/74738433499/source-nsfw-obviously). Sorry it's super late.
> 
> Again, if you know a person's name in here IRL, please save yourself and close the tab. If you know ME IRL and choose to read this for whatever reason please don't ever bring this up with me. I will die on the spot and you'll get no more out of me.
> 
> Huge thanks to [viennajones](http://archiveofourown.org/users/viennajones/pseuds/viennajones) for the inspiration, encouragement, and beta work. The love I wrote into this fic is the love I give to you, but with less sex. Y'all can thank her for insisting that I probably can and therefore should write smut. Thanks to Jay and Sarah, always. 
> 
> Series title from Water by Jack Garratt (a total McDrai song, check it)  
> Work title from Found by Seramic

Leon doesn’t care much for New Year’s. Sure it’s the start of a new calendar year, but that doesn’t mean anything. For him a new year starts fresh when his skates hit the ice for the first pre-season game. He only puts up with the festivities because they don’t get time off for New Year’s, which means all the guys are together and those that choose to celebrate it end up dragging everyone in proximity down with them.

This year he finds himself at Pat’s place nursing a beer at the dining table. It’s only been two games and a few days since he and Connor got back from Newmarket, and they’ve mostly been playing things safe. A couple of the guys they’re closer with have been side-eyeing them, but no one’s said anything yet. The other night at Connor’s place Leon opted for sitting on Connor’s lap instead of the couch just to mess with him a little, and Connor had given him a strange look. They hadn’t talked about telling the team since the morning after Christmas, so Leon was curious to test the waters. “Still good with being spontaneous?” Leon asked, and Connor nodded just before Nurse came out of his room. He didn’t even bat an eye at them, completely unfazed by the display.

That being said, they’re still keeping it between them, knowing that their personal decisions shouldn’t be allowed to affect the team in the unfortunate case that things go sideways.

Connor is chatting with Klef across the other end of the room, getting somewhat tipsier than he normally allows himself. Leon wants to be near him, but he knows that he might get a little too obvious with the buzz he’s running on and he doesn’t want to put that on Connor tonight.

It’s not like he wants to be with Connor for the sake of it being New Year’s Eve, even with all the other couples hanging off of each other; Leon just hasn’t been able to detach himself from Connor since they got together. He keeps waiting for things to get awkward, for one of them to freak out and shut the other out, but so far it hasn’t happened. A few times he catches Connor’s eye across the room and they share a smile, and for a moment he thinks they might not hit that bump at all. He thinks it’s naïve though, and has been trying to mentally prepare himself should it happen.

The truth of it is is that Leon has had since the first time he realized he liked Connor till now to get over that barrier. He’s contemplated coming out to the team and even to the public, staying up countless nights because of it and closing himself off from his teammates. Despite how he mostly kept to himself, he reached a point where his friends began to notice. Somehow, with the help of his sister, he decided that he could manage his emotions and that Connor was worth it. But even then Leon wouldn’t have ever expected Connor to be the same, to feel the same – so the chances that he would end up having to confront such details felt so slim that he stopped letting them worry him.

Connor on the other hand… Leon doesn’t know Connor’s history. He’s seen the way Connor’s looked at him – maybe something Connor himself wasn’t even aware of at the time – but he doesn’t know if Connor’s been at peace with his sexuality for a long time, or if this was some sort of awakening for him. Judging by Connor’s family’s reaction to them getting together, Leon suspects Connor is out to them and has been for some time. Still, that doesn’t mean Connor has done this before; it doesn’t mean he’s tried to date a guy, let alone a teammate, and it doesn’t mean he’s guaranteed to be comfortable with it. It’s a little scary if Leon’s honest with himself, but he tries to not overthink it, replaying the certainty with which Connor said, “I’m with you all the way.” There’s no way someone would say something that bold if they weren’t sure about the situation, whether or not they’d been in it before.

As the last sip of the bottle trickles down his throat, Leon feels a warmth settle in his stomach. He tries not to stare too long too often at Connor, his eyes drifting around the room, but he can’t help ending up there. He thinks about how easy it would be to walk across the room and slide his arm around Connor’s waist, feeling the reassuring warmth beside him. The alcohol makes Connor laugh easier, and it seems harder by the minute for Leon to look away from the expanse of Connor’s neck, his fluffy hair, the shape of his lips.

Someone on the TV announces that they’re just moments away from 2018, and Leon suddenly feels like he should be next to Connor, ready to catch him for the midnight kiss. He coughs into his shoulder to make himself look away from Connor and frowns at himself, uncomfortable with the feelings that are cropping up.

Leon opts for a temporary solution, cracking open another bottle just as Larss joins him, and they talk for a while until the countdown begins.

“Wanna be my first kiss of the year?” Larss jokes, nudging Leon’s shoulder with his own.

Leon huffs, eyes passing quickly over Connor again. “Nah.”

“Ooh, are you saving your pretty lips for someone?” Adam jokes, nicking Leon’s bottle to take a swig.

“Get your own,” Leon complains, ignoring the chirp.

“I only wanted a taste. It’s gross, whatever it is.”

“I know.”

Larss laughs. “Why are you drinking it then?”

Leon shrugs. “Appearances.”

Larss shakes his head, slapping a hand on Leon’s shoulder before getting up and heading over to join the small crowd of people gathered around the TV.

Everyone chants the countdown from 10, and Leon rolls his eyes with a fond smile as they shout, “Happy new year!” He looks up from his drink to see the couples hanging off each other, smiling into kisses with their partners. Leon’s chest tightens, and he frowns again. He doesn’t care for this shit, right? But if that were true, why does it hurt when he looks over at Connor?

He rubs a hand over his face to sober himself up and goes to a window to look out at the city, where the city’s fireworks were lighting up the air just a few hours ago above the legislature. He reimagines the feeling of contentment he got when he watched the fireworks fizzle out, trying to replace the twisting in his gut with something more trivial.

A few moments later he feels someone nudge him and turns around to see Connor walking away from him. His brows draw together in confusion, watching Connor shoot a cautious glance over his shoulder as he makes his way out of the room, and who would Leon be if he didn’t follow his captain?

He lingers around for an appropriate length of time, sharing wishes with some of his teammates and getting harassed for being a boring ass on New Year’s. He doesn’t bother taking to the bait, reminding them that he can be fun when he wants and, unlike when Connor uses the same excuse, they can’t really argue the truth in that.

Leon manages to slip away unnoticed once someone bumps up the music, and he navigates his way around the main floor of Pat’s house, uncertain of where Connor went until he catches a crack of light under a door. He looks behind him before ducking into the guest room he’s crashed in a few times before, closing the door behind him as quietly as he can. He doesn’t even get a chance to turn around before Connor is pressed up against him from behind, chin hooked over Leon’s shoulder and arms wrapped loosely around Leon’s waist.

“Hi,” Connor whispers. Leon huffs a laugh and turns around in Connor’s arms.

“What’re we doing in here?” Leon asks.

Connor looks at Leon like he’s missing something very obvious, and Leon tips his head sideways. Connor rolls his eyes. “You’re getting transparent, Leon. I had to get you out of there before everyone started calling you out for going soft.”

“I’m going soft?” Leon asks incredulously. Connor nods solemnly.

“I guess I do that to you,” Connor teases, and Leon scoffs and shoves Connor off of him, taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

“Yeah right. And what do you even mean? I was fine.”

“Please, you looked like a kicked puppy and stared at me so much that I’m surprised Darnell didn’t catch us out.”

“I resent that. And if anyone knows, it’s probably Nurse, anyway.”

Connor gives Leon a onceover and makes a decision, shrugging before reaching for the door.

“Where are you going?” Leon asks quickly.

Connor turns around looking as nonchalant as he can. “I was going to go join the guys. You know, since you seem to want to insist you’re fine and all.”

Leon glares weakly before reaching his hand out. Connor smiles for a second, then swallows it as he takes Leon’s hand, taking a place on the bed beside him.

“… So?” Leon asks.

“So?” Connor parrots.

“Are you gonna,” Leon mutters, waving his free hand between them.

“Am I gonna what?”

Leon feels his cheeks heating up a bit and he _hates_ it. “Don’t make me…”

“Don’t make you what, Leon?”

“Fuck you.”

Connor smiles, bringing a hand up to Leon’s cheek. He ducks his head down and waits until Leon meets his eyes to ask, “Don’t make you beg?”

Leon drops his gaze immediately, cheeks practically burning. He rolls his lips together and scratches at his beard, then glances up at Connor through his lashes looking vulnerable and downright tempting. Connor sucks in a breath, eyes flickering down to Leon’s pink, perfect lips.

“Don’t you want your midnight kiss?” Connor asks quietly.

“It’s past midnight and I don’t care about that stuff,” Leon contests weakly, his own gaze settling on Connor’s mouth.

Connor laughs. “I know I’ve been shit at reading you but you were pretty obvious tonight, Leon.”

“Fine,” Leon grumbles, eyes fixated on the curve of Connor’s amused smile.

“What’s that? I didn’t hear you.”  

“I said fine,” Leon forces out, louder. He breaks out of his reverie and meets Connor’s eyes again.  

“Fine, what?” Connor murmurs, his voice dipping lower.

Leon’s eyes drop to Connor’s lips and then back up again. “Kiss me,” he says, barely audible. Connor, however, is not so much of an ass that he’ll push Leon too far, so he smiles and tilts Leon’s head up so he can meet him halfway in a kiss. It only takes a little coaxing and a swipe of Connor’s thumb over a particularly sensitive spot on Leon’s neck for Leon to gasp sharply, letting Connor slip his tongue in, deepening the kiss. Connor pushes Leon down onto the bed, lying half on top of him as they continue to kiss. He gets a hand under Leon’s shirt, and Leon arches into the touch just as Connor breaks the kiss.

“Happy new year,” says Connor, smiling as he ducks down for another quick kiss.

“You better be going somewhere with that hand,” Leon replies, tilting his head up to chase Connor’s mouth for another kiss.

Connor laughs airily, dragging his palm up Leon’s abs to rest on his chest. “And defile Pat’s house? I don’t know if I could do that.”

“Please, Pat would just be happy that his lovebirds got their heads out of their asses.”

“And fucked under his own roof?”

“Oh is _that_ where we’re going with this?”

“You’re such a little shit,” Connor remarks, laying kisses down Leon’s neck and biting gently at his collarbone. “You should’ve seen yourself out there. You looked so pouty and ridiculous.”

“Oh yeah, did that get you going?”

Connor looks up at Leon, his eyes dark. “It made me want to drop to my knees and make you feel better.”

Leon moans, his head dropping back onto the bed. “In front of everyone?”

“Never,” Connor breathes, “I’m too easy competition, if I shared you someone would take my place.”

“Never, Con,” Leon says in a tone that’s too earnest and revealing. Before Connor can read into it too much, Leon tangles his fingers in Connor’s hair and adds, “And you can prove it to me by sucking my dick and reminding me of what a catch you are.”

Connor scoffs and scrapes a nail over Leon’s nipple, hiding his grin into Leon’s neck at the whine Leon lets out. “Right here?” Connor asks.

Leon bites his lower lip, then rolls his hips up until he can feel Connor’s dick through the layers of denim against his own. That, with Connor’s lessened protests, makes Leon sure he’s got the upper hand.

“You let me fuck you when your parents were home, you’re not gonna do this one for me?”

Connor groans, letting his weight settle on Leon and rocking against him until the friction drives him dizzy.

“Lock the door,” Leon breathes, bringing his hand out of Connor’s hair to drag him up for a heated kiss.

“What if I don’t want to?” Connor replies, clearly too out of it to realize what he’s saying.

“I’m all for being spontaneous, but I think it’d be best for everyone if our team didn’t find out about us by finding my dick in their captain’s mouth.”

Connor grunts and forces himself to get up, stumbling over to make sure the door is locked. When he gets back Leon has his shirt off and has shuffled up the bed, using a couple pillows to prop himself up. Connor joins him, taking a moment to drink in the sight. He hovers above Leon to kiss him a few times before he starts travelling downwards, his hot breath running across Leon’s skin.

“Connor,” Leon groans, reaching to thread his fingers through Connor’s hair again. Connor skims his teeth over that one spot on Leon’s neck, earning an involuntary exhale that’s punched out of Leon’s lungs. He continues, closing his lips around Leon’s nipple and flicking his tongue over it while one of his hands slides down to Leon’s dick, palming it through the fabric. Leon lets out a short moan and Connor lifts his head, looking like a hot mess.

“Gotta keep it quiet or they’ll figure out who’s missing,” Connor warns.

Leon tightens his grip on Connor’s hair momentarily, and Connor has to bite into Leon’s skin to keep from making any noise himself. “They’ve got music on,” Leon argues.

Connor shakes his head lightly. “If I let you keep going you’ll get louder than that trash.” Leon whimpers, knowing Connor is right but not wanting to admit it. With no further response, Connor takes his cue to continue his path, quickly unbuttoning Leon’s jeans and moving back to let Leon take them off.

“Shirt,” Leon urges, sitting up quickly and pulling Connor towards him so he can get a kiss. Connor makes a noise of protest that quickly turns into a muted moan when Leon’s breath ghosts along his neck, just behind his ear. He lets Leon slide his hands under his shirt, both of them working to get it off before Leon hums with satisfaction, bringing Connor in for another kiss. “Back to it, captain,” Leon teases, drawing a heated glare out of Connor.

“Not fair.”

“Just being respectful,” Leon responds, laughing when Connor shoves him back against the bed. Connor quickly shuts him up by mouthing over the bulge in Leon’s boxers, settling between Leon’s legs and then hooking his fingers in the elastic, stripping Leon completely.

“Fuck,” Leon sighs, glancing down to watch Connor wrap his fingers around the base of Leon’s dick and slowly move his hand up, his thumb swiping across the bead of precum at the tip. Connor leans in and licks his thumb, looking up at Leon through his lashes for a split second before he ducks down and licks a broad stripe up Leon’s dick, groaning when Leon tightens his grip in Connor’s hair. Leon bites his lower lip hard, looking up towards the ceiling.

Connor takes his time mapping out every inch of Leon with his tongue, spurred on by the small whines that leak out of Leon as he gets more desperate. Finally, he takes Leon into his mouth and swirls his tongue around the head before sinking down, using a hand to accommodate for the length. Leon’s dick is wide, and Connor is patient to let his jaw loosen around it. All the while, Leon’s straining to keep his hips to the mattress, his struggle only worsening when Connor lets his free hand roam down, massaging small circles into the inside of Leon’s thigh.

When Leon looks down he meets Connor’s sharp blue eyes, and his thighs clench in anticipation. He grips Connor’s hair again and starts dictating the pace until Connor gets with the program, keeping a rhythm that has Leon’s toes curling. He watches Connor take him, lets a hand slip to Connor’s face to feel the way Connor’s jaw works and almost pushes himself over the edge when his thumb falls to Connor’s lips. Connor slows down, working his tongue around the head of Leon’s dick once more before lifting off and pressing a kiss to the inside of Leon’s palm.

Connor keeps his hand moving over Leon’s dick as he moves back up to exchange a few rushed and sloppy kisses. “S’okay?”

“So much better than okay.”  

Connor huffs, giving Leon one more kiss before reassuming his position. He goes back at it with more fire, taking Leon deeper each time. Leon sees Connor working his own jeans open to get a hand on himself and has to turn his head into one of the pillows to keep from being absurdly loud. Connor pauses at the top of Leon’s dick and takes his hand off Leon, lifting it to his mouth so he can suck on a couple of fingers. Leon’s eyes roll into the back of his head, and before he can get the image off of the backs of his eyelids Connor is back on his dick, his slicked fingers making their way down until they’re dragging across his rim.

“Con, please,” Leon sighs, unable to contain the noise he lets out when Connor pushes against Leon’s entrance. Connor keeps going, pressing a finger inside Leon and working it inside of him, fucking him with it until he can add a second. He waits until Leon asks for the third, but stretches him out a bit more before obliging. The burn lasts long enough for Leon to reach his tipping point, but Connor fucking knows and pulls off right at that moment.

“You like it, don’t you?” Connor asks, placing a kiss on Leon’s hip. “You like the way it hurts.”

Leon arches up off the bed, turning his head into the pillow again in attempts to keep quiet. Connor smiles triumphantly, kissing along the length of Leon’s dick until Leon is mumbling incoherently, pleas and begs littered between a litany of swears. Connor eventually gives Leon what he wants, taking Leon into his mouth again.

He opts against getting himself off and brings up his other arm to pin Leon’s hips to the bed, taking Leon as deep as he can without straining himself, his fingers keeping a good pace. He comes back up, taking a breath before going back in, feeling Leon straining against him, the way he pulls at Connor’s hair making pleasure run down Connor’s spine.

Between breaths, Connor starts fucking Leon with his fingers faster, curling them a few times until Leon gasps Connor’s name. Connor keeps working his fingers over Leon’s prostate, and then Leon lets out an involuntary high-pitched noise. “Con, please, I’m–”

Connor keeps going, hollowing his cheeks and feeling the stutter of Leon’s hips as he pulls back just slightly. It takes one more brush of Connor’s fingers against Leon’s prostate before Leon is coming in Connor’s mouth, the air punched out of him without a sound. Leon’s ears ring loudly, sparks blotting out his vision as he rides out his orgasm, Connor swallowing around him and fucking him through it all.

He has to pull Connor off of him when he gets too sensitive, dragging him up for a filthy kiss and tasting himself on Connor’s tongue, sighing into his mouth. “So good for me,” Leon says, his words dancing across Connor’s skin. He winces when Connor withdraws his fingers and wipes them on the bed, then exhales with satisfaction at the press of Connor’s lips to his throat. Connor ruts against Leon’s thigh, breathing hot and heavy into Leon’s neck.

“Take those off,” Leon orders, wrapping his hand around Connor’s dick as soon Connor’s undressed, jerking him off until he’s biting until Leon’s shoulder. “Just,” Leon huffs, pushing Connor to lie on his back and moving down the bed. He grabs one of the pillows he was using and props it under Connor’s back, spreading Connor’s legs apart and getting a hand working on Connor again.

“Leon, what are you–” Connor asks, cut off when he feels Leon’s tongue trailing down to Connor’s entrance, tongue flicking over the rim. Connor’s thighs tighten as he tries to hold himself back, but Leon keeps going, pushing his tongue against Connor until he can lick into him. Connor pushes his hips up to meet Leon’s mouth, panting into his arm desperately. He can feel the warmth pooling in his stomach as Leon keeps jerking him off, the tendrils of electricity lighting when Leon stiffens his tongue and starts fucking Connor shallowly with it. “Leon, fuck,” Connor gasps, one hand gripping the sheets when Leon tightens his grip around Connor’s dick. It only takes a few more twists of Leon’s wrist before Connor is coming in streaks, shouting Leon’s name.

Leon slows his ministrations, not relenting until Connor begs him to stop, which takes a moment longer than either of them expect. He works his way up Connor’s body, kissing along his torso until he meets Connor’s lips. Connor grimaces at first, but quickly gets over whatever qualms he has about kissing Leon when he’s just had his tongue in his ass.

“You’re a piece of work,” Connor whispers, smiling into the kiss that Leon steals.

“Says the one that definitely just let everyone outside know what just happened in here.”

Connor’s flushed face drains of colour, but he laughs it off quickly. “I was not that loud,” he insists.

“You kind of were,” Leon says fondly, reaching for a tissue from the bedside to clean them up. Connor pulls Leon back on top of him and lets the weight distract him from everything except the pleasant thrum running through his body.

“How are we supposed to go back outside now?” Connor laments, and Leon laughs, kissing behind Connor’s ear.

“We hope that someone turned up the volume,” Leon says simply, and Connor groans quietly, his hands gliding up Leon’s back until they find a comfortable place to settle. “And we can stay here a bit longer,” Leon offers. Connor hums, fingers tracing amorphous patterns across Leon’s skin.

“I like that idea,” Connor says, his words starting to slur together. They stay on top of each other for a while, the dull thumping of the music making its way into their surroundings, their heart rates slowing down. Connor almost wonders if Leon’s fallen asleep, so he whispers, “Leon?”

Leon’s reply is a rough grunt, and Connor smiles to himself. Definitely almost asleep.

“You don’t have to be sad about missing the midnight kiss,” Connor jokes lightly.

“I wasn’t,” Leon insists, but the way he tucks his face into Connor’s chest suggests otherwise.

“Leon… it’s just one moment. We have the rest of the year to have more meaningful days.”

Leon lifts himself up so he can look at Connor, taken aback for a second by how sincere and gentle Connor looks. “And you said I was making you soft,” Leon says dotingly, ducking down for a kiss. “You’re getting sweet on me, Con.”

Connor shrugs, a tired smile on his lips. “You’ve just got that effect on me.”

“Oh really?”

“Mmm. It’s dangerous.”

Leon watches Connor closely, studying his expression for any signs of anything except sheer bliss. He comes up empty. Leon’s heart swells in his chest, and he has to drop his head to the space between Connor’s neck and shoulder to keep from saying anything more.

It feels risky to think that they’ll be able to navigate this, but with each passing day the reality becomes more possible. As Leon lies there basking in Connor’s warmth, any thoughts about the future dissipate, and he rolls off of Connor so he can tuck in beside him, his body feeling loose and lax enough that he drifts into sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've never seen a dick in my life. I hope you guys enjoy these author's notes I think I've given up on being somewhat serious in them but I also refuse to not include them, so suffer.
> 
> Every time I upload something I made like 15 changes in the next ten minutes and update every time before finally leaving it alone. So... yeah. Fun fact: I also edited this addition to my author's notes. B)
> 
> You know where to find me. I love to talk about gay shit. [tumblr](http://peelace.co.vu)


End file.
